


Just A Nightmare

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Love, Marriage, Nightmares, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night alone and venture out to find your husband.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 85





	Just A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> ok why do I suck at summaries I am so so sorry

You were awoken by a coldness. An unfamiliar coldness. Your blankets were pulled up to your neck but the natural body heat from your husband Steve was missing. With your eyes still shut, you reached out to grab his arm and somehow cuddle your way back into him only to find that no one was next to you, even his spot was cold. You slowly opened your eyes to the dark bedroom around you. Moonlight was drifting into the room lighting up the empty spot next to you in the king-sized bed. 

You sat up and rubbed your eyes as you let out a quick yawn. Swinging your legs off the bed, you put on your slippers and picked up a hoodie beside the bed. You threw it on over your nightgown. One whiff of the familiar scent of it and judging by how it hung loose on you, you knew it was your husband’s.

You lazily shuffled your way out of the bedroom in pursuit to find Steve. It certainly wasn’t uncommon for him to awake in the middle of the night. Sometimes he just couldn’t sleep and you’d find him intensely watching TV in the common area. Other times he’d wake up for a glass of water and a snack. You’d find him secretly indulging in some ice cream and when he felt your presence behind him, he’d silently hand you a spoon as a sign to join him.

However, tonight seemed different. You started your hunt in the common room but frowned slightly when it was completely dark. There was no sign any had been there all night. Your next stop took you to the kitchen where, once again, it was silent and everything sat untouched in the darkness.

Your last guess was the gym. While it was way too early for him to start his morning routine, you knew you could never count it out.

The elevator dinged when it approached the training floor. The door opened to the faintly lit, gloomy hallway. You found it very creepy, almost uneasy, to be down here in the middle of the night.

You continued your way down the hall, peeking into each room as you went. He wasn’t in the weightlifting room nor was he in the sparring room. Halfway down the hall, you finally heard something other than your slippers hitting the floor. It was faint but clearly the sound of muffled punching. 

You sped up your walking pace and found where the noise was coming from. In one of the old training rooms was Steve. His back was to you as he stood there, breathing heavily, and throwing punch after punch at the hanging punching back. You felt more concern than anything when your sight fell upon him.

Trying your best to stay quiet, you shuffled into the room. Steve immediately halted his actions when your slipped made a scuffing noise with the gym floor. 

“Hun?” You called out. It echoed through the room. You watched as Steve’s shoulders relaxed. He was still breathing heavily and kept his back towards you. 

You tip-toed your way closer to him. You weren’t completely next to him but a good distance, just in case he needed space for some reason.

“What are you doing up, darling?” Steve mumbled before turning to face you. He was red in the face and obviously very sweaty. He didn’t seem too pleased to see you which made you frown in confusion.

“Um,” You coughed. What an odd question for him to be asking you. It should’ve been the other way around. “I got cold and you weren’t next to me.”

Steve let out a sigh at your usual response and started to step closer to you. There was something off in his eyes but you couldn’t tell what. He didn’t seem like himself, he seemed almost scared maybe even worried. You suddenly felt small as he approached.

“What’s, um, what’s wrong?” You mumbled once he was in arms reach. 

Steve looked down at his hands, doing his best to avoid anymore eye contact. He still didn’t seem right. He let his shoulders slump, his hair was a ruffled mess, and he even wore a slight frown. Like he was shaken up about something.

“Honey?” You whispered gently and reached out to grab his hand which he accepted. 

Steve gulped. “Just a-a nightmare.”

You turned your head in confusion.

“Um, doesn’t seem like it was just a nightmare,” You mumbled as you traced a pattern with your thumb on the outside of his hand as it gripped yours. 

He let out a cough. “It was a lot. I-I just needed to get up, get my mind off it,”

“Do you want to talk about it?” You hoped this was the right question to go with. You weren’t 100% sure what to do. If Steve ever had nightmares, he never showed like he was now. If all those times he “just couldn’t sleep” were really the result of nightmares, he didn’t ever let you know. Never had he even tossed and turned rapidly in his sleep as one could during a vivid nightmare — or you just hadn’t been woken by it. Your heart sunk as you realized maybe you had been blind. 

“Darling…” He let his voice trail off as he sniffled, holding back faint tears. 

“Maybe talking will help?” You nearly begged.

His hand let go of yours. He gently placed it on the side your face with hesitation, as if you weren’t real. Your body stiffened, as you were really caught off guard. You frowned in even more confusion.

“It was you,” He mumbled. 

“Huh? What was me?” You grabbed his hand away from your face. Steve took a deep breath, pulling his hand out of your grasp. 

“You were hurt… Then you were gone… Then I couldn’t find-,” His voice cracked as the tears welled up in his eyes.

“Shh,” You hushed him and grabbed his face, bringing him in for a soft but passionate kiss. You were here, you had to show him, everything was okay.

When the kiss broke, Steve wrapped his arms around your waist taking you in like you might vanish any second. His head rested in the crook of your neck as you rested your head on his shoulder.

“You could’ve woke me if it was this bad,” You whispered to him. Steve shook his head. 

“It’s not for you to worry about,”

You chuckled. “I love you. I’m always going to worry. I care about you, soldier.”

Steve pulled away and you saw a slight smirk start to form through his exhausted, saddened look. 

“I love you too, sweetheart," 

You quickly gave him a peck on the lips. "Come on, we need to get back to sleep,” You went to turn back towards the exit when suddenly two strong arms picked you up bridal style. You let out a squeal while Steve chuckled softly.

“You’re unbelievable,” You tried to be serious but you laughed with each word as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“You love me,”

“Of course I do,”


End file.
